onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Caiite
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Tree Hill Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Haley James Scott page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jamesb2302 (Talk) 17:13, June 25, 2010 Hi Caiite, it's quite confusing and quite time consuming but I'll try explain what I normally do: To change season 8 page's episode list: Search: Episodes-S8 - Click on edit page and it shud be straight forward from there. To change the Previously on...: - You should be able to edit the main home page now. I've taken it off protection, permitting there is no vandalism etc - If you scroll down the page, you should see where to add the information To change the Season 8 nav: -Search Template:Season Eight Navigation - Add the episodes in the relevant place in the table To link any pages just add 2 opening square bracket at the start of the link, and 2 closing square brackets at the end. Hope this helps...Thanks for all the help :) --Jamesb2302 18:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) P.s. could I ask where you get the screencaps from? The website I normally use have stopped now Thank You Thanks for the information, its really helpful :) I got most of the pictures for the CW website (there just the promo pictures) and some for fanpop.com (one tree hill- images-screencaps). (Caiite 18:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC)) X Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for your message! ...so excuse me if I make mistakes but I'm French ... I know because I'm French I have no business on this site but I try to to improve my English while " having fun" ! But if it is a problem I can stop ... Shiraya Amidala 15:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much... It's very nice!!! S.A hi i would just like to inform you that Nicki appeared in 10 episodes, not 6. Thank you. Hi Hi, I just wanted to stop by and let you know you always have the best icons! Naley forever! No problem! Where do you get them from? And thank you! I actually made it myself, I love making icons! And no problem, I love helping out. =) I look on livejournals the most for icons too! Aw, thanks! If you would ever like me to make you some, I could/would, just send me some pics! And again, no problem. :) Yeah. Aw, no problem, send me some pics, and I'll make you some! Aw, thank you! And yes I did. :) No problem! Awesome! And thank you again. :) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 03:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) New Poll Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm a Wikia staff member. I love this wiki! I feel like since it's the last season, it would be cool to get a poll up on the main page asking "how do you feel about this being the last season"? Are you up for that? I'd do it, I just need your go-ahead :) LexiLexi 21:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure that would be great! Thanks :) Comments Hi there, I'm rather new to this wiki, so I haven't really checked out all the policies yet and the way to deal with things here, so since you're and admin, I thought I'd post it here -sorry if this is not the way to go. Anyway, has posted nothing but inflammatory spam comments on some pages, comments of which I think should be deleted. Any further action in the form of a warning or whatever, I will leave that to admin discretion and your opinion on whether or not it's necessary. Anyway, see y'around :-) 21:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. We all make mistakes, so it's always nice to have another user around to back you up :-) 19:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Same story, . 10:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Tenses I actually had a question for you: I noticed that many articles change from the past tense to the present tense, so I was wondering which tense is the preferred one? I would seem logical to me that it is the past tense, but since there is no clear community consensus on that, I'll ask an active admin :-) 19:06, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :May I suggest writing a clear policy about that, some sort of Manual of Style? On my main wiki, we have something like this. I think that something similar could also be beneficial here. 14:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Request I know this is rather early, but I was wondering if you would be willing to grant me administrative powers, or at least rollback powers on this wiki. I have already made some good contributions here, correcting spelling and rewriting sections to make them better, and I feel like I could help out more if I also had to ability to delete spam comments etc. On my home wiki, I am an administrator on the fanon and the answers portal, so I know how to use those rights responsibly. I just want to help out to make this wiki the best it can be, the best the amazing show of One Tree Hill deserves, and I feel that one active administrator may not be enough for a wiki with such a large source of information that still needs to be added. I am knowledgeable about OTH, fluent in English, and know basic coding to write a quality page. After my finals are over (the first of February), I am planning to learn more advanced coding, so I can clean up some of the coding errors there are in the templates here. Of course, I would completely understand if you declined this request. (ps: sorry if you rather had that I posted this message here, but this isn't really a pure administrator request, more a "rollback or maybe more" request and you might notice a talk page message more quickly than a request on that page :-) ) 15:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Something different, partially different as it does require to action of an admin -I think, as I can't do it now. I have "borrowed" a piece of javascript coding from my home wiki, which, if added to MediaWiki:Common.js, will create an automatic refresh option, so no one will ever have to reload the page to see if any changes have occurred, that will be done automatically (I think every minute, not sure about that one however). 01:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand, no worries :-) Well, to grant me rollback rights you'd have to go to and check the appropriate box (since you'll have the option of bureacrat/admin/rollback. Know that you can grant all of them, but you'll not be able to take away someone's crat-rights if you've chosen to grant someone those.) ::For the auto-refresh, copy the following in the link I provided above. /* Auto updating recent changes opt-in * See w:c:dev:AjaxRC for info & attribution */ AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-refresh'; AjaxRCRefreshHoverText = 'Automatically refresh the page'; ajaxPages = "Special:RecentChanges","Special:WikiActivity"; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); ::Maybe another piece of coding you'd want to apply as well, to be more visible as an admin here is the following to MediaWiki:Wikia.css (which still needs to be created so it seems). This piece of coding will highlight your username everywhere in gold (color can be changed), so that people will see it and know that the edit in particular has been made by an admin. This can come in handy if those people seek to find an administrator. Now, I have never used this code on another wiki, but it should work ^^".: /* Different colors for admins -- RC, diffs, histories * See w:c:avatar */ table.diff atitle="User:Caiite", ul#pagehistory li atitle="User:Caiite", ul.special li atitle="User:Caiite", table.mw-enhanced-rc td atitle="User:Caiite" {font-weight:bold;color:#DAA520;} /* Different colors for admins -- Wikia stuff: blogs, activity and rail */ .WikiaBlogListing .author-details span ahref="/wiki/User:Caiite", .WikiaBlogListingBox .author-details span ahref="/wiki/User:Caiite", .WikiaBlogPostHeader .author-details ahref="/wiki/User:Caiite", #WikiaRail ahref="/wiki/User:Caiite", #wikiactivity-main cite ahref="/wiki/User:Caiite" {font-weight:bold !important;color:#DAA520 !important;} ::I hope these things work, if not, give a shout :-) 18:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Btw, I hope you did great on your exam ^^". 18:36, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Something I forgot to mention: you might want to add the following to the community messages: * Administrators are marked by gold links. It will alert every user why your link appears in gold whereas theirs doesn't. I'll take a look at the template tomorrow, but I've got an exam tomorrow as well, so don't really have much time now. You're welcome for the help, it's my pleasure (all the coding help is copy/pasted from the Avatar Wiki anyway ;-) ). Once my exams are over, I'll try to come on more to really get some things done. Maybe we could make a to-do list then, so that we can organize our clean-up work better :-) And thank you for the rollback rights :-) Edit: Hmm, this is weird... The shows that I have rollback rights, but I can't seem to delete any comments with it. The only other wiki I'm active on is the Avatar Wiki, and there rollbacks have the power to delete comments. Is it possible that the rollback's powers are different from wiki to wiki? Don't know... Sucks though that I can't delete comments, that was the whole point xD 00:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Edit summary This probably is a habit I really picked up by editing a lot on the Avatar Wiki, butt here it is the custom to leave edit summaries, so other will know when they're looking at the history of a page, what changed were conducted by whom, without having to actually look at the changes each time. In order to make leaving an edit-summary easier to all, out bureaucrat has created a template (the content of which can be altered of course to accommodate this wiki better if you'd chose to use it as well). In order to add the edit summary scroll menu (to look at an example, just go to the Avatar Wiki and click to edit a random page, you'll see the scroll menu appear right under the edit summary window), you'll have to create the template page (which I can do for you if you wish) and add this following javascript piece of coding to the wiki's common.js (which only an admin/crat can do). /* Summary filler * From RuneScape Wiki */ importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Common.js/standardeditsummaries.js', 'runescape'); 09:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Template The template seems to be working fine. It doesn't matter that it isn't showing up underneath each other on the template page itself as it is showing up perfectly on the pages :-) 21:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! Are you looking for any Administrators at all? I really love One Tree Hill, and I know a lot about it so I would be more than happy to be able to write as much as I possibly could about it. Let me know. Zach. Okay that's cool, would you keep me in mind if you come to a point where you're in need of an Admin? :) In the meantime I'll use my knowledge around the wiki to help it where necessary! ~ Zach How can i watch One Tree Hill on here? There is one i haven't seen yet! Oh okay thanks for telling me I'm new to this website still lol!!!!!!! hey i cant get the link of chris keller on the chuck scolnik page. what do i do? Bryan Mullins 03:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC)BryanBryan Mullins 03:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Just a suggestion... Hey, Caiite. I've been thinking that maybe this Wiki could do with a few upgrades, such as Expanded Wiki Navigation, Chat, Message Wall, etc., since it looks completely out of date without them. What do you think about this? Love and Lust 22:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC)